


True Love

by lightfromspite



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Necrophilia, Piss, Sibling Incest, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightfromspite/pseuds/lightfromspite
Summary: Muku had told him stories about princes that saved their princess with true love’s kiss and he loved Juza - he loved him more than anything in the world, “Nii-chan, please wake up.”
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Hyoudou Kumon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	True Love

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know I have other things to do but my dick is so hard for corpse fucking at the moment so I have another necro fic! but this time featuring some incest and kumon is implied to be aged down to under 10 or something - he believes in fairytales so it's up to interpretation. it's short bc i came up with the idea at like 5 am and decided it need to be written tonight.

“Nii-chan!” Kumon ran into his big brother’s room, turning on the light and jumping onto his bed - straddling his body and shaking his shoulders. It wasn’t late at all, he didn’t know why his brother would go to sleep so early. Their parents were out for the day and Juza was supposed to take care of him, but he hasn’t seen him since breakfast after he said that he was feeling sick and went to his room, “Nii-chan?” 

Juza didn’t respond - not to his shaking or this voice. His hand fell off the side of the bed, a tiny bottle falling with it and sending a few tiny white pills to the ground. Panic began to rise up - Juza took medicine but he didn’t seem to be okay, his skin was pale and shiny with sweat but he was cold when his small hand pressed to his forehead.

“Nii-chan? Wake up, Nii-chan,” Kumon pulled the blankets off and pressed a kiss against his lips - tears dropping onto his brother’s face as he tried to kiss him better. Muku had told him stories about princes that saved their princess with true love’s kiss and he loved Juza - he loved him more than anything in the world, “Nii-chan, please wake up.”

Maybe it wasn’t a kiss that he needed - Juza showed him he loved him during their special playtime and maybe that was powerful enough to wake him up. He kissed him the same way that Juza would kiss him, pulling his shirt up and kissing his stomach and rubbing his hand against his crotch the way that Juza would touch him. He didn’t know what was supposed to happen - usually, his ochinchin would get happy, but Juza’s wasn’t doing anything. He pulled his sweatpants, down taking Juza’s hand and closing his it around his cocklet. He wasn’t as big as Juza and he couldn’t make the same kind of sticky stuff that Onii-chan’s did - he said he was too young, but once he was grown up he would be able to do it too. Juza was able to completely hide his cock away in his palm - he would call Kumon cute when he played with him and it filled his little brother with so much pride. 

“Ah, Nii-chan! I love you,” Kumon whined as he continued to fuck into his hand, he could feel that coiling in his lower belly and squeezed his eyes closed as he gasped - a spurt of pee landing on Juza’s sleeping face. He didn’t move and Kumon huffed as he continued to move his hips, spurts of pee landed across his brother’s face and soaking into his pillow and pajamas. Usually, Juza would set up a towel under them when they played because Kumon was messy but right now, he wanted Juza to get all of his love so he could wake up. Juza said that he pees when they’re playing because his body wants to let out the sticky stuff and that it showed his love. He sniffled when it didn’t work, he moved up to kneel by his big brother’s head - rubbing his cock against his open lips and pushing it into his mouth and grinding himself against his brother’s face. Normally Juza would suck on it, he said it wasn’t dirty when people loved each other. He said it was like sucking on his thumb - a habit that Kumon had just recently kicked - but now he just was just jabbing his cock against his tongue hoping that Juza would wake up to suck on him. He reached back to rub at his brother’s cock - but it was still not reacting.

“Why aren’t you waking up!” Kumon was getting upset, more than before - his small hand collided with his cheek and immediately regretted it. If Juza thought he was mad, he would never wake up. He bit his lip and moved to pull Juza’s pants down, there was one thing that Juza said that he would only do if Kumon loved him a lot. He licked at his brother’s soft cock - nuzzling against the dark purple pubes that made his nose tickle before kissing the tip. He signed and pushed him over onto his side. The first time that Juza had fucked Kumon, his little brother cried because it hurt him so much but he kissed away his tears and told him that he was such a good little brother for letting him do it. They didn’t do it often because Kumon would be sore for days, but Juza said it’s a grown-up way to say  _ I love you _ .

“Nii-chan, please wake up,” Kumon pressed a kiss to his back, lining his cocklet up with his brother’s hole and pushing into him as best as he could with what little length he had. He tried to mimic how Juza would fuck him - his hips moving slowly before he started moving faster, fisting front of his shirt as he clung onto him, “Nii-chan, I love you so wake up. I didn’t mean to hit you, I just wanted to wake you up.”

He was crying against his back - whining as he pushed in and let out another stream of piss into him. He pulled away, checking Juza’s face but there was no change - he actually looked even worst than before. His skin was pale and blue lines began to creep up his neck. He sobbed and climbed over his body, pulling his brother’s arm around himself as he curled up. 

“I’m sorry, Nii-chan, I couldn’t help you,” He pressed his face against the pillow, paying no mind to the fact that it was soaked in his urine. Juza hated seeing him cry so he couldn’t let him see it. He looked at the medicine that had fallen on the floor, he was sure that they were the same medicine he had to take when he was getting a fever but Juza’s body was cold, not hot like got. He didn’t know what to do - their parents would be home in the evening and he was scared. He didn’t know the number of the doctor and he knows that sleep helped, so maybe Juza just needed to sleep some more and he’d be better when he woke up so he tucked them both in and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  I think next I will post the werecat hisoka but that depends on if I finish everything for my main account :/ Sorry that I'm super flaky I have zero sense of time and urgency so I will eventually write everything.   
> [some info about me and other cool things, including my current requests I've received. If you've requested something and don't see there, just re-request it and I'll add it on ](https://lightfromspite.carrd.co/)


End file.
